I Dare You!
by PokeWarriorCats
Summary: Ash and the gang are heading to a Pokemon Center when they meet up with Zoey, Barry, and Kenny. They play truth or dare. When Ash and Dawn are dared to do something together, feelings start to form. Pearlshipping, RxR please!
1. Chapter 1 Under The Tree

**It was a quiet Saturday and Ash and friends were laying in the shade. The sun was blazing and there were no lakes or ponds around to swim in. There was a Pokemon Center near by. They were heading toward it but stopped for a lunch break.**

** "Ugh, the sun is just too hot today," Dawn complained. She saw her Piplup laying on it's back right next to her. The Piplup looked tired and exhausted. She rubbed the top of it's head and sighed. "I know, but just think, once we get to the Pokemon Center, we can relax. I'm sure they have an indoor swimming pool as well!"**

** The Piplup heard this and jumped to it's feet, dancing around happily at the word "pool".**

** Dawn smiled and laughed. Suddenly, a small electric mouse fell out of the tree and onto her lap. It shook it's head and looked up. It saw Dawn and squeaked, "**_**Pika**_**, **_**Pikachu**_**!"**

** Ash was staring at the clouds and heard his Pikachu. He turned his head towards Dawn and saw her playing with the little mouse. He scooted closer and said, "Hey Dawn, you guys having fun?"**

** Dawn nodded. "Pikachu is such a little cutie." She picked up the Pikachu, hugged it, and handed it to Ash.**

** Ash reached out to grab Pikachu when his hand touched Dawn's. He froze and turned pinkish on his cheeks. Dawn did as well. She pulled her hand back and faked a small, sheepish laugh. **_**What has that**_**? she thought.**

** Ash set Pikachu on the ground next to him and scratched it's ears. The Pikachu squeaked with delight. "**_**Kaa**_**. . ." **

** Then, a voice called their names. "Ash, Dawn!"**

** The two peeked around the tree and saw Brock starting to walk. "Come on, Let's go!" Brock walked down the hill.**

** Ash got up and ran after him, Pikachu hard on his heals.**

** Dawn followed, but stopped and saw Piplup wandering to a small bush. It called out, "**_**Piplup! Piplup Pip**_**!" **

** Dawn dropped her bag and ran to her Piplup, forgetting about the boys. She kneeled down next to her Pokemon and asked,"What is it, Piplup?"**

** The penguin pointed the bush and then suddenly, a Glameow popped out from the bush and meowed, "Glameow!"**

** A girl with firey-orange hair came running to the cat. "Glameow," she called out. "There you are!"**

** Dawn blinked and realized the girl. "Zoey?"**

** The girl smiled. "Hey, Dawn! How are you? Where are the others?"**

** Dawn gasped. "Oh no! I forgot about them! They're probably wondering where I am!" She took off running towards the hill. Piplup jumped up and landed on her head. Zoey followed her. "I'm coming too!" Her Glameow ran beside her.**

** "Hmm, do you think we should follow?" A red haired woman poked her head out from a tree. A cat poked it's head out next. **

** "I'm all for it! Maybe when da twerpettes find da other two twerps, we can come up with a plan to capture dat one trainer's Pikachu!"**

** "I agree! Let's go," a light blue haired man cheered.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kenny and Barry

The girls finally met up with the boys They explained why it took Dawn so long to catch up. They finally make it to the Pokemon Center, where they find another unexpected surprise.

"Kenny!" Ash and Dawn said at the same time.

Kenny nodded. "Hi, Ash! Hi, DeeDee!" He looked around the two. "Hi there, Brock and Zoey!"

The two smiled and nodded.

Dawn's eyes were firey red as she shouted, "How many times do I have to tell you, my name's not DeeDee!"

Kenny just laughed. Dawn didn't find it funny at all. "Stop laughing!"

Ash looked confused. "Dawn, it's fine. We already know what it means and we aren't laughing at you. . ."

Dawn rounded on him, her fist clenched. "It's NOT fine! It's not funny either. . ." she stopped and looked at Ash's expression. He backed away slightly. She secretly hated arguing with him. She hung her head. "Sorry," she apologized. She turned to Kenny and said, "What are you doing here?"

The 13 year old boy replied, "It's a really hot day so Barry and I decided to stop here and cool down."

Ash blinked hard and suddenly started looking around. "You mean Barry's. . ."

"_Look out!"_

A blond headed boy crashed right into Ash, knocking them both to the ground. Ash held on to his hat this time, he knew Barry would randomly pop out somewhere and hit him.

Barry had his hand pressed against his forehead and glared at the younger boy. "Alright, Ash! It's been a year and you still haven't figured out how to move when people are trying to run away from something! I'm gonna have to fine you! You have 10 seconds to pay up! 10, 9, 8, 7. . ."

Ash got up and rolled his eyes. "Exactly how it's been a year and you still haven't figured out that no one is gonna pay you after _you_ ran into _them_!"

Barry growled at him. "I let you get away without a fine for so long, I'm not letting you get away with it this time! Pay up or else!"

Dawn mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "You never really bothered to tell anyone how much money you were asking for in the first place, so how on earth do you expect to get paid?"

Barry bit back a response. He lifted his chin in the air and walked over to Kenny.

Zoey cleared her throat. "If I may speak, I think we should go inside now instead of standing out here arguing about fines and what not, you know?"

The others nodded and walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Bingo! I've got da most greatest plan we've had all week!" A cat with a jewl on it's head peeked out from a bush. Two people did the same. The woman said, "Well, let's here it!"

"Okay, so, there's an indoor pool in dere, right? I say we check in and dress up as workers. Dat way if the twerps and their Pokemon decide to go for a swim, we can take Pikachu and da other Pokemon to a place dat's supposivly a Pokemon Spa. And once dey follow us, we snatch dem up and take 'em away!"

The man thought for a moment and spoke. "Yes, clever but what if they don't believe us?"

The woman snapped at him. "Oh, James! Don't be so negative all the time! I say we listen to Meowth and try it!"


	3. Chapter 3 What Are You Laughing At?

**The six of them walked up to the desk where Nurse joy was. Brock immediatly pushed Ash and Dawn out of his way and grabbed Nurse Joy's hand and said in a soft tone, "Ah, Nurse Joy. My heart is pounding as fast as lightning. The day was so hot and tiring but now it's cool and livley now that I've with you. . ."**

** "Croagunk!" Croagunk used Poison Jab on his master's back. **

** Brock yelped and fell over. He grunted, "Err. . .now it's a painful day. . ."**

** The others watched as Croagunk grabbed Brock's leg and dragged him away.**

** Nurse Joy turned to the gang. "May I help you?"**

** Zoey said politly, "Yes, we would like to stay for a day."**

** "How many rooms?"**

** Zoey looked at Dawn and then Nurse Joy. "Uhh, two please."**

** Dawn looked at her confused. "Why not get three? That way you and I can stay in one, Brock and Ash can stay in one, and Barry and Kenny and have the other."**

** Zoey shrugged. "It's fine. I can handle those two." She looked back at the boys who were whispering to eachother and laughing. **

** Dawn gave her friend a boring look. "You sure?"**

** Zoey nodded her head.**

** Dawn noticed how Barry and Kenny were laughing really hard about something while Ash just looked at the ground and didn't do anything.**

** Dawn wondered, **_**are they laughing at him or does he not think what they're saying is funny**_**. . . She remembered when Kenny called her DeeDee and how Ash said he wasn't laughing at her.**_** Could they be laughing about me and Ash is trying to stand up for me? No, it's not possible. He would take their side over mine any day**_**.**

** But she was dying to find out. She walked over to them and smiled. "So, what are you guys laughing about?"**

** Kenny and Barry stopped laughing and their faces turn bright red.**

** Kenny leaned against the desk and said, "We weren't laughing. What makes you think we were laughing?"**

** Dawn looked over at Ash. "He's the one who wasn't laughing. I saw you guys."**

** Ash looked up at her. He struggled for words. "I just didn't think it was funny."**

** Dawn blinked. "Didn't think **_**what**_** was funny?"**

** Ash stammered. "Uhh. . ." He looked over at Barry who was signaling for him not to tell. Kenny gave a thumbs down and shook his head.**

** Ash made something up. "I didn't think it was funny how Barry ran into me."**

** The other boys sighed with relief.**

** But Dawn wasn't persuaded. She said with a soft tone. "You aren't **_**lying **_**to me. . . are you?" She stepped closer to him so that there noses were three inches apart.**

** To see how close Dawn got to him made him blush a little. He hated lying to Dawn. He didn't care if the other boys got mad at him, he would tell her what they were really laughing about. . .**

** But before he even got to speak, Zoey came with two cards in her hand. She handed one to Ash. "Here you go, the key to your guys's room."**

** Zoey kept the other one. **

** Barry blinked with surprise. "We have to share a room with you while Ash, Brock, and Dawn share one?"**

** Zoey said, "Well I figured since they travel together all the time that they would be more comfortable staying in the same room."**

** Everyone went to their rooms and met in Zoey, Barry, and Kenny's room.**


	4. Chapter 4 I dare you, Ash!

** "So," Brock said. "You guys wanna play truth or dare?"**

** Everyone had gathered in Zoey, Barry, and Kenny's room after checking in.**

** Ash nodded. "Sure, I'll go first! Kenny, truth. . ."**

** "What!" Barry shouted. "I was gonna go first!"**

** Ash rolled his eyes. "Too bad, pshyco. Kenny, truth or dare?"**

** Kenny answered. "Truth. I'm keeping to the safe side for now 'cuz I know Ash can give some pretty nasty dares." He laughed.**

** Ash stared and shrugged. "When have I. . .well, I did have a good one. . ."**

** "My point exactly."**

** Ash thought for a moment and then spoke. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"**

** Kenny nodded. "I used to kiss my mommy and daddy all the time."**

** Zoey mumbled. "Oh wow, child. You're special."**

** Kenny smiled big and replied. "Aren't I though?"**

** "Alright, Kenny. That's not what I meant. I mean, kiss-kiss, like boy and girl or boy and. . .boy, or **_**whatever**_**, you get the picture."**

** Barry wrinkled his nose. "You gotta sick mind, Ketchum."**

** Ash shook his head. "Nope, I'm only speaking pure truth. It happens! Don't ask me how I know."**

** Kenny snickered. "How would you know?"**

** Ash stared at him and murmured silently, "God, he's such an idiot."**

** Dawn made a puppy face. "Aww, be nice to the kid, he's only a child. Right, Lil' Ashy?"**

** Ash's face turned red as she said that and everyone cracked up laughing. He quickly changed the subject. "Kenny, are you gonna answer or not? We don't have all night!"**

** Kenny stopped laughing. "Okay, okay, Relax! Well, I remember one day when Dawn and I were little. . ."**

** Dawn immediatly stopped laughing and clenched her fists. She stood up and shouted, "That was only one time for a picture that our parents wanted! Get a brain, retard!"**

** Kenny leaned back and shook. "I was getting to that part!" He looked over at Brock and asked, "Brock. . ."**

** "DARE!" Brock jumped up and interrupted him.**

** "Okaay, I dare you to go kiss Nurse Joy and come back with no injuries!"**

** Brock's eyes light up and he frolicked out the door. "I'll be right back, pals!"**

** Everyone grew quiet.**

** Kenny broke the silence and said, "Well, since Brock is gone, I'll ask someone else for now. Ash, truth or dare?"**

** Ash responded. "I'm not one to back down from a good dare."**

** Kenny smiled evily. "Of course, I thought you'd might say that. Alright then, Ash. I dare you and Dawn to kiss for three minutes, no stopping!"**

** Zoey and Barry made funny sounds and gave eachother high-fives.**

** Ash and Dawn looked at eachother, stunned. But when the looked in eachother's eyes, they blushed and said in their heads, **_**I think I might actually enjoy this**_**.**

** Zoey laughed. "Aww, don't be shy, Ash! Kiss her, she knows she wants it!"**

** This made Barry laugh so hard, he had to hold himself to make sure he didn't pee.**

** Dawn's cheeks were redder than Pikachu's. She thought to herself, where is Pikachu and the others? Her thoughts faded away quickly as her thoughts went into something else. She felt lips brush against hers. Her heart was about ready to explode when she looked up. Ash was kissing her. He didn't seem nervous and she started to wonder whether he was liking it or not. She already knew she was. She kissed back, unaware of the others. The others stopped laughing and gasped when they saw Ash and Dawn kissing without pulling back.**

** Zoey blinked hard.**

** Barry's mouth dropped open.**

** Kenny stared. "Wow."**

** Ash then put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. **

** Another two minutes went by until Kenny said, "Okay, times up. You guys can stop now. Uhh, guys?"**

** The two didn't seem to pay attention to him. They kept kissing eachother deeply and they were blushing lightly.**

** Zoey winked. "I'll handle this. GUYS, STOP KISSING AND LET'S GET WITH THE PROGRAM!"**

** Ash and Dawn pulled away, still holding onto eachother. They stared at Zoey and then panicked. **

** Ash let go of Dawn and stammered, "Uhh, sorry! I, um. . ."**

** Dawn was even redder now and she didn't say anything.**

** Ash stopped speaking and mumbled, not staring at anyone. "I'll be right back." He ran out of the room before you could say "Whoah".**

** Dawn stood up. "I'm gonna follow and see if he's alright."**

** The others nodded and then started to snicker lightly as they talked about funny new dares to try out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Happy ending  for some

**Dawn quickly ran into the other room where she found Ash.**

** He was laying on his bed, his face buried in a pillow. he heard footsteps and looked up. He saw Dawn staring at him with a concered look.**

** "You okay?" She asked.**

** Ash sighed and rolled onto his back. "I'm fine." He said dryly.**

** Dawn blinked and was about to walk out when Ash called, "Dawn, wait!"**

** He sighed as she turned and looked at him. "I like you, Dawn. I like you alot. I enjoyed that dare and I hope you weren't too embarassed."**

** Dawn smiled. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I really like you too. I liked the dare, too. That's why I didn't try pulling back."**

** Ash looked into her sapphire-blue eyes. He blushed and asked, "You wanna try that kiss for real this time?"**

** Dawn blushed too. She nodded her head and brushed her lips against his. Ash kissed her back. **

** Dawn suddenly pinned him down into the bed. She went on top of him and kissed him deeply.**

** Ash grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her down closer to his body. He played around with her tongue licked at her top lip while she nipped his bottom lip.**

** She slid her hands gently down his arms and blushed madly when she realized that he started to nip at her neck She pulled away to breathe and couldn't help but giggle as Ash kissed up her neck. He made his way up to her lips and opened his mouth slightly to get inside her mouth once more. His tongue slid over her teeth and to her tongue. Their tongues brushed against eachother and licked at eachother's lips. They both moaned lightly.**

** Ash started to pull away, but Dawn pulled him back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she pushed her body up against his, begging for more. Ash couldn't resist moved his arm off her shoulder, down her arm, and to her waist. Dawn tugged at his shirt, signaling for him to take it off. He sneaked small kisses to her cheek as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor next to the bed. Dawn moaned as she pressed her chest up against his. It was her turn to have some fun. She threw off her own shirt and revealed a thin, black tank top that showed her stomach.**

** The two made out for 10 minutes. Ash grabbed Dawn's waist and pulled her tighter against him. They were so close that they could feel eachother's heart pounding wildly.**

** Dawn began to softly kiss his cheek. Ash put his hand on her mini skirt, slightly pulling down on it. Dawn, still kissing him, smiled and blushed. She let him play with her skirt and pull on it. Just as he was about to pull it all the way down, Brock walked in. He stopped and widened his eyes. His expression was unreadable. They knew that he couldn't believe what he was looking at. **

** Dawn quickly sat up,her face as red as fire. She wanted to say something but she couldn't find the words to speak. She fixed her skirt while Ash didn't look at anyone, he stared at the wall, trying to hide his face. Brock blinked and said, "Uhh, I'm gonna slowly walk out because. . ." He thought. "Because I have to check on Happiny!" He ran out the door, shutting it behind him.**

** Ash and Dawn looked at eachother. **

** "Whoops, forgot to shut the door," Dawn said.**

** Ash smiled at her. "I wonder if he kissed Nurse Joy."**

** Dawn sneaked a kiss on his lips and then rolled off him. She slipped her shirt on and put her beanie back on.**

** Ash put his shirt back on too, the same with his hat. The two went to the next room and looked around. No one was there.**

** "Zoey? Barry? Kenny?" Dawn called out.**

** All of a sudden, the three of them popped out of nowhere.**

** "So, what were you guys doing in the other room, huh?" Barry got up in their faces.**

** Kenny shoved him out of the way. "I'll tell you what they were doing, they were finishing their dare!"**

** Zoey moved them both and went up to Ash and Dawn. "Is it true? Are you guys **_**finally**_** together?"**

** Pikachu ran to them and squeaked, "**_**Pika Pikachu**_**?"**

** The two nodded at the same time.**

** Dawn thought to herself, uhh, where did Pikachu come from? **_**Maybe he followed**__**Brock**_**.**

** Then, Brock walked in.**

** Ash ran up to him. "Did you kiss Nurse Joy?"**

** Brock suddenly frowned big. He pointed to his cheek. It was swelled up and red. **

** "She slapped me," Brock whined.**

** Dawn tried to hold in a laugh.**

** "Argh! Those twerps haven't set a foot in the pool!"**

** "See, Jessie? Sometimes you gotta listen to me!"**

** "Your right, James. I'm assuming you have an idea?"**

** James looked through the window. He eyed Pikachu.**

** Meowth jumped on his head. "Hello? Earth to numb-nuts!"**

** James rounded on him. "What?"**

** Jessie slapped their mouths. "Quiet! Do you want them to hear us?"**

** Then, Pikachu's ear twitched. The yellow electric mouse turned his head towards the window. He saw Team Rocket and sparked his cheeks. **

** Jessie whispered. "Don't. . .move. . ."**

** All was quiet.**

** James spazzed out. "Damn it, I moved!"**

** Pikachu saw Team Rocket and sparked his cheeks. **

** He ran at the window full-speed. He busted through it and cried, "Piiika. . .CHU!" He blasted powerful bolts of lightning at the trio.**

** Team Rocket flew through the air.**

** "Your mouth is too big for your head!" Jessie shouted at James.**

** "At least I have a head!" He retorted.**

** "And some may ask why we are still a group. . ." Meowth crossed his arms and sighed.**

** "**_**We're blasting off again**_**!"**

_Twink!_


End file.
